The Mud Boy Traitor
by Minerva Paradizo
Summary: What happens when Opal Koboi and Artemis Fowl team up? What could possibly go wrong? Set after TTP
1. Chapter 1

Myles and Beckett were near asleep; Artemis was teaching them how to read in Russian.

"Artemis, why do we have to learn this?" Myles asked.

"Well, it's good for you to know these things." Artemis replied calmly.

Artemis actually wanted to teach them Gnomish, but Foaly's technology (I don't know how they would do this; it's just interesting) might pick that up. And he didn't want another Bio-bomb on the house, either.

"Artemis simple-toon!" said Beckett.

"No, I am not a simpleton. I am simply trying-" Artemis couldn't finish his statement because over the speaker came the voice of a known associate-well, I say associate, but more like an associate for the other side- that we all know and hate.

" Well, well, well! I hope I didn't intrude on whatever you were doing. I just wanted to say-" Opal was cut off by Artemis.

"I don't care what you have to say, Opal. Just leave my family, the fairies, and me alone. We don't have to be enemies." (too late for that)

"What are you proposing, Mud Boy? A partnership?" Opal questioned.

"Yes, as long as the LEP don't know, we could work together. I can set up false decoys to trick Foaly. By the time he realizes that they are set ups, we will be out of sight and instoppable!" Artemis said, hearing a small thud upstairs.

"Hmm, a proposition to work with Artemis Fowl, and not _against_ him? I'll take it! Consider us partners! Now, I was about to hire a dwarf to help with this little project…"

----------**2 long hours (for the twins) later--------**

Opal had finally left, and Artemis and the twins were left alone. It had gone to plan! Well, of course it did, since Artemis's schemes were always right. Poor Opal, if only she knew…

The door opened behind Artemis as his mother and father came into the house from a play at a theater. "Arty! Arty! Are you home? We are sorry we are late, Timmy and I were held up at the theater. We are so glad to see you home from St. Bartelby's!" Mrs. Fowl talked on and on and on about how much they missed little Arty.

"Mother, I am fine." He hugged his mother and father.

"How long have you been home dear? Oh, I hope Myles and Beckett haven't been bothering you."

"Oh they were fine. I taught them a little Russian too." (Yeah right; like they would listen to him)

"Well, it's good to see you home son. Butler seems a little worried about his duties to protect you when you are at that school. At least for this weekend he will feel at ease." Artemis Senior said.

After Mrs. and Mr. Fowl were busy playing with the twins, Artemis headed upstairs. And what he found...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

After Mrs. and Mr. Fowl were playing with little Beckett and Myles, Artemis went up to his room. And what he found…

"Holly! What are you doing here?" Artemis asked.

"Well? Did it go to plan?" Holly wondered aloud.

"Yes, it did. For someone as smart as her she took the bait." Artemis said. "Hook, line…"

"And sinker! We finally nailed Koboi! I have been waiting to _personally_ lock her up in prison. And not just a regular LEP prison, I mean Howlers Peak with security maximum and no visitors aloud! She will never get out, and I will make sure of that. So what is this scheme you are going to do with her?" Holly asked.

There was a pause before Artemis answered.

"We are going to steal back the Koboi Lab." Artemis said, looking down to avoid Holly's stare.

"WHAT?!" Holly yelled. (Somewhere down stairs Myles and Beckett could hear it, and just nodded at each other, as a sign to say –you know it- "Artemis loud Simple-toon!") "This is dangerous, and you know it. Even without LEP technology, you will be in the dark from us! What… what if you get hurt? Opal might not care about healing you and might just leave you there to… to… die…"

"I've thought of that, Holly. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, just worry about capturing Koboi." Artemis replied, even though the only thing Holly could think about _was_ worrying.

"But what if this is a trap? She could have already have assembled the Bwa' Kell again and just be waiting for you!" Holly said franticly.

"Let's just hope it's not." Artemis said.

Holly was too much of a worrier. She kept on ranting on about how things could go wrong, and how Opal could trick them. It was getting nightfall, so Holly had to leave. She would fly to a place in Dublin to complete the ritual while it was nighttime and at dawn (just before the sun comes up) she would come back to the Fowl Manor and they would talk to Foaly to set up an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: **

The sunlight streamed into the bedroom, even though the blinds where closed. "Wakey wakey! We got to get up and come up with a plan!" Holly said beside Artemis's bed.

"Ugh, do I have to get up?"

"Yes, you do sleepy head! Or I will shoot you with my Neutron!" Holly said. He could hear the cocking of a gun.

He scrambled to his feet, even though he knew she wouldn't do anything.

"Okay, okay, I'm up!" Artemis said.

"Good. I will go to the woods to find better connection on this thingy that Foaly gave me." Holly showed Artemis the thing that Foaly gave her.

"Are you sure you can go into the sun?" Artemis asked.

"Of course I can; after all, I am the fairy here, right?" Holly said with a smile. She climbed out the window. Artemis watched her as she walked to the woods far way away from the Manor. Artemis got ready for the busy day ahead. It was never easy working with the LEP, was it? He thought to himself.

Holly was outside the Manor talking to Foaly. "Foaly, Foaly, can you hear me?" She asked into the microphone. "Yes, I can hear you loud and clear." Foaly said on the other end.

"Good. The bait has been taken by Koboi." Holly informed the centaur.

--------**Somewhere on the Fowl Manors' Roof**-----------

"Well, my little associate is working with the LEP to capture me? How delightful. Now I just need a plan!" Opal said on the roof eating truffles.

"Yes, something extraordinary for my _little friends._ Something- special for the occasion."

Opal pondered a moment on what this might be.

"Yes. Perfect!" She muttered to herself as she plopped another truffle in her mouth.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

While Holly and Artemis were unaware that Opal was on the roof, they were careful incase someone were to hear them. Holly had just gotten a hold of Foaly.

"Okay Foaly, so what's the plan?" Holly said into the microphone.

"Well, I thought little Mr. know-it-all would have told you by now, since he is dying to tell you." Foaly said.

"I just wanted to wait so I wouldn't have to explain myself twice." Artemis said.

"Oh well, just get on with it!" Holly said.

Foaly interrupted before Artemis could speak. "Artemis and Opal are going to break in to the Koboi Labs. There will be a truckload of fairies equipped with the best the LEP has to offer waiting for you two there. If Opal tries to do something sneaky, then you can tell us ahead of time. Either way, we have Opal."

Foaly snickered somewhere below ground. The fact that they *cough him cough* had finally (or so he thought) had outsmarted Opal was worth celebrating any day.

"Are you sure that nothing, absolutely nothing will go wrong?" Holly asked, looking at Foaly first and then Artemis.

"Of course nothing will go wrong." Artemis said.

He did not know how wrong he was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Today Artemis was to meet with Opal and they would come up with a plan, even though Artemis already knew the plan that Foaly and him had come up with. Artemis was waiting for her in the library while his mother and father were out with the twins.

"Artemis," A voice on the intercom said, "meet me outside." The voice said, who was Opal.

Just then he received a message on his ring communicator. 'Don't do it' it read. Holly had sent it. Why would she tell him to not go outside? He read on.

'Get Foaly. Help-' It ended. 'Help whom?' Artemis thought, even though he already knew whom. Help Holly. Holly had obviously been captured by Opal and was able to send a last message to me, before it was too late. Did Foaly already know? Did Holly really make the best decision trusting her life to Artemis? She had already died once, and he didn't want that to happen again.

'I have to go outside and save her.' He thought. "Okay, Opal, I am coming." Artemis announced as he stood up. He straitened his jacket.

As he was about to leave the Library, Artemis quickly forwarded it Foaly so he would be updated on the mission.

The new mission: Save Holly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Opal was in the Fowl Manor garden admiring the flowers (as if). Artemis scanned the garden for any sign of Holly as he walked out. He wasn't going to trust Holly's life in the hands of a murderer. But for now, Artemis had to change his façade or risk the whole mission. Well, the mission had already been demolished since Opal had kidnapped Holly. She had to realize what was going on for such a smart pixie.

"Hello Opal. Now, shall we get to the plan?" Artemis said, pulling out one of the chairs on the patio.

"Yes, we shall." Opal said, and walked over to the other chair.

Artemis had a briefcase full of papers that made Opal's eyes brighten in the dusk. He took out a few papers and stacked them, pulling out one. He showed it to Opal. It was the schematics for the Koboi Labs that he said he had retrieved from the LEP. Opal knew it very well, as it was her laboratory.

Artemis pointed to a hall underneath the building. "We will enter from this hallway that two previous dwarfs had tried to enter in. They were unsuccessful only because of the security measures that were there. Now, since no one is there, we will be able to get in there easily. We take the weapons in the secret room you have and then leave. We will get control of trolls and sprites everywhere and *melodramatically* we shall take over the LEP."

"Sounds fitting, I suppose. Good, now we will not waist anytime doing this-" Opal pulled out a Neutron. "I do not take backstabbing kindly, as you know my nature. As you probably already know, I have Captain Short in my care, and if you do not cooperate, she will be gone just like her pitiful Commander, so I suggest you play along. The LEP might already know that Holly has been taken hostage, but by the time that dimwitted centaur figures it out, we will already have the sprites and trolls on our side." Opal said, with a nasty grin lurking on her face.

"I don't think so, Koboi." A voice behind her said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Foaly was waiting for Holly and Artemis to update him on when they were going to Koboi Labs when he received an e-mail. It read:

Don't do it. Get Foaly. Help-

It ended. The sender, which was at the bottom, said:

-Holly,

Which was ironically the person who Foaly knew needed help. He contacted Trouble immediately.

"Yes? LEP service speaking." The LEP operator said, who was Cabilline. Foaly had gotten her a job at the LEP a year ago.

"Cabilline, please let me speak to Commander Trouble." Foaly said.

"Oh, hi honey! Of course, here he is." She said. There was a long pause on the other end.

"Hello? Who is this?" Kelp asked.

"Trouble, we have a big problem." Foaly said.

Kelp knew that if Foaly called him by his first name then it was either 1) He was going to disobey him or 2) Things were really bad. Since he hadn't ordered him around today, he knew it must be 2.

Kelp swallowed hard. "What?" He didn't want to hear the news, but he had to ask.

"Well, you know the operation that Holly was assigned to capture Opal Koboi with the help of Artemis Fowl?" Kelp knew the one.

"Opal seems to have captured Holly and has realized that Artemis has been working with us. Either they're both dead, or they are both _very_ lucky." Foaly said.

"What would make you think that, pony boy?" Kelp said, worried.

"There is a message I think you should see." Foaly said.

Foaly pulled up the message Artemis had sent him as Kelp walked in. His mouth dropped.

"Now do you think we should send a Retrieval squad in?" Foaly asked.

"No, I think I've got this." Kelp said, and rushed out the door, only to come back.

"Save me the first shuttle to the ground, preferably a shuttle that will go to Dublin."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Kelp, who was agitated, was about to get a lot more agitated. Three words: Shuttle port Security. "Great," He mumbled under his breath. He ran past the metal detector as he flashed his badge. Next complication: Desk Workers.

"I need a seat on the next shuttle." Kelp said.

"I'm sorry, mister, but we do not have a shuttle ready yet. We are down one driver." The concierge/desk recipient replied.

Kelp wasn't the best driver, but he had to get above ground, and soon. "Let me have the shuttle." He said, showing his badge.

"I am sor-" Kelp didn't give her time to finish.

"So you are going to obstruct a LEP mission? You are going to disobey a _Commander_ of all people? I'll be sure to write a report on this-"

"Oh, it looks like there is a shuttle ready!" She said. Kelp smiled at himself. Worked every time.

Kelp sat down in the driver's seat, unsure of himself. He was going to kill himself for the fairy he loved.

"Here we **GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" He said, and he was off as the magma flare shot him straight up. In minutes he was at the surface, lost and disoriented.

"Foa- Foaly, where a- am I?" Kelp asked, dizzy as all get out.

"You are a mile away from Fowl Manor." Foaly answered. There were two things worse than a flying drunk sprite: 1) A troll _trying_ to fly and 2) A dizzy Commander who rarely flew and had to fly a mile. He'd rather be dealing with the troll.

Kelp gave himself a few seconds to wake up before flying off. He made sure that he had his gun with him, because things might get nasty.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

He arrived at the Fowl Manor just as Artemis was walking outside the door to the garden to talk to Opal. He had arrived just on time. "Here we go," Kelp said.

From what Kelp could see, Artemis had a briefcase full of papers. He took out a few papers and stacked them, pulling out one. He showed it to Opal. It was the schematics for the Koboi Labs that he said he had retrieved from the LEP. Opal knew it very well, as it was her laboratory.

Artemis pointed to a hall underneath the building. "We will enter from this hallway that two previous dwarfs had tried to enter in. They were unsuccessful only because of the security measures that were there. Now, since no one is there, we will be able to get in there easily. We take the weapons in the secret room you have and then leave. We will get control of trolls and sprites everywhere and *melodramatically* we shall take over the LEP."

"Sounds fitting, I suppose. Good, now we will not waist anytime doing this-" Opal pulled out a Neutron. "I do not take backstabbing kindly, as you know my nature. As you probably already know, I have Captain Short in my care, and if you do not cooperate, she will be gone just like her pitiful Commander, so I suggest you play along. The LEP might already know that Holly has been taken hostage, but by the time that dimwitted centaur figures it out, we will already have the sprites and trolls on our side." Opal said, with a nasty grin lurking on her face.

"I don't think so, Koboi." A voice behind her said. It was Kelp. He shot Opal in the back with a blast from the Neutron he had before Opal's brain could tell who was behind her.

"We've got to hurry," Artemis said. "For all I know, Holly is trapped somewhere back here. She could already be dead."

The two boys scavenged through the garden, for it was like a maze that could easily hide a small fairy.

Artemis paused. He heard shallow breathing in the inner part of the garden. "Kelp! I think I found her!" He yelled. Kelp flew over to where Artemis was pointing.

"Holly! Holly! Are you there?" Kelp asked as Artemis walked up behind him.

"Ye- yes…" Holly answered. Her voice was bare, for she was dying.

Artemis, how knew the maze a little bit better than Kelp, found his way over to the cage that held Holly.

Artemis unlocked the cage from an omni-tool that Kelp handed him. In mere seconds Holly was free.

Kelp went in front of Artemis and healed Holly while Artemis contacted Foaly.

"Foaly, we have found Holly and Opal is knocked out at the time being. We will bring them both down. Holly should be fine, but I can't [thankfully] say that for Opal. She was shot at point-blank range, so she will be lucky if she escapes again." Artemis informed Foaly. Foaly didn't care if the chances of Opal getting out were slim to none; Opal would always find that small 0.01% chance and take it. This time he wasn't going to let Opal have that chance.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

As they got to the shuttle port, 3 warlocks, including Qwan and N1, healed Holly. "We will be at the hospital, so by the time you are done talking to Foaly, she should be conscious." Qwan meet Artemis's gaze. "She will be all right, trust me." Qwan said, thinking that he saw an involuntary smile.

"Oh, good, you are back." Foaly said as they walked in the door. "How- how is Holly?" He asked.

"She is at the Haven _______ (fill it in with your imagination) Hospital. She should be okay." Kelp reassured him.

"So where is Koboi?" Foaly asked, and as soon as he did, a LEP Retrieval squad was stationed at his door, waiting on his command.

Kelp turned around to order the troops. "Opal Koboi is a dangerous murderer as many of you know. Be wary when approaching her, for she is cunning. Make sure you have her in custody and marandrise her." The LEP Retrieval squad ran out to their shuttle.

"Well, now that that is taken care of…" Foaly said, motioning towards the screen. "…This is the cell that Opal will be in at Howler's Peak. It is top-notch security, with cameras on her everywhere she goes. There is no way she can make a clone of herself, either. And with no pixie workers, Opal will have to think long and hard on an escape route."

Artemis was actually impressed by this maneuver. But he was also rather sad, too. No more adventures with the LEP. No more death-defying odds that he would always crack. Inside, Artemis was actually disappointed. Yes, he was glad they had caught a murderer, but…

"Holly, can you hear me?" Artemis asked softly in her ear.

"Yes Artemis, I can hear you." Holly replied, smiling.

"No more adventurers for us." Artemis said.

"No more."

THE END 


End file.
